the curse of forbidden love
by Claraferllia freylux
Summary: Sepasang insan terjerat dalam lingkaran kutukan cinta terlarang, takdir yang kejam mempermaikan mereka tanpa ampun. Apakah pada akhirnya mereka akan mendapatkan kebahagiaan?
1. Chapter 1

Bulan merah yang menghiasi sang malam bersinar redup menyinari jalanan setapak yang dilewati serombongan orang yang berjalan menuju pedalaman hutan yang gelap, seakan mendeklarasikan kedukaannya atas apa yang akan terjadi dibawahnya.

Gumpalan asap yang berasal dari obor yang dibawa rombongan itu menjadi latar untuk sang langit yang akan menjadi saksi bisu tempat dieksekusinya dua uskup muda yang menjalin hubungan terlarang itu.

kedua pemuda itu akhirnya dipaksa berlutut di depan seorang pria paruh baya berpakaian uskup yang sepertinya berlaku sebagai yang memutuskan hukuman untuk mereka berdua.

"Xing-lu Hausen dan Ilyusha Krat, kalian yang sebagai seorang uskup senior di gereja ini seharusnya bisa menjadi panutan bagi uskup yang lebih muda dari kalian, tapi kalian malah memberi dampak buruk bagi mereka dengan menjalin kasih antar sesama laki-laki. Apa kalian sadar dengan apa yang sudah kalian perbuat?" tanya sang uskup agung dengan penekanan di akhir.

"Ini bukan kesalahannya Jio-sama!" ujar seorang dari salah satu pemuda itu cepat.

"Ilyusha…" lirih pemuda di sebelahnya terperangah

"Ini semua salahku… aku yang tidak becus menjadi mentornya. Kumohon Jio-sama jangan hukum dia, aku yang bertanggung jawab untuk semua perbuatan yang kami perbuat ini tolong hukum saja aku!"

"Ti–tidak akulah yang harusnya disalahkan! Akulah yang memaksakan perasaanku padanya, biar aku saja yang dihukum!"

"Cukup! Aku tidak mau mendengar pembelaan kalian lagi. Cambuk mereka sampai tewas," titah sang uskup agung.

"Baik Jio-sama."

"Ti–tidak tunggu dulu, kh! Ilyusha!" seru Xing-lu seraya meronta dari cengkraman beberapa uskup yang membelenggunya sambil berusaha menggapai sang kekasih yang ditarik menjauh darinya.

"Xing-lu!"

07-ghost © Yuki Amemiya & Yukino Ichihara

Warning : OOC (pastinya *hiks*), gaje, typo, dll dah!

Title : The curse of forbidden love

Summary : Sepasang insan terjerat dalam lingkaran kutukan cinta terlarang, takdir yang kejam mempermaikan mereka tanpa ampun. Apakah pada akhirnya mereka akan mendapatkan kebahagiaan?

Pairing : Castor x Labrador

Side Frau x someone (siapa ya~ hihihi~ beritahu gak ya~ *dilempar kursi penonton* tebak sendiri aja deh kalian juga pasti tahu kok :3)

Rated : T

Genre : Romance & Tragedy

Created by ClaraFerllia Freylux

"AAAARGH…!" Castor tersentak bangun dari tidurnya sambil berteriak keras. setetes keringat dingin meluncur dari dahinya yang tertutup oleh helaian coklat kemerahan itu.

Castor menghela nafas panjang berusaha menenangkan dirinya. Tangan kanannya tergerak mencengkram kemeja putih bagian dada sebelah kirinya di mana ia dapat merasakan detak jantungnya yang berdegup kencang. Ia menyandarkan punggungnya ke kepala ranjang seraya terengah, satu tangannya tergerak untuk menyisir rambutnya yang lepek dan melesakan kepalanya ke kepala ranjang secara bersamaan.

"Yang tadi itu apa ya?" gumamnya pelan, mata _hazel_-nya menatap lurus ke arah langit-langit kamarnya sedangkan pikirannya terpaku pada mimpi yang baru saja ia alami.

"Onii-sama?" panggil seseorang bertepatan dengan suara derit pintu yang mengayun terbuka menampakkan seorang gadis kecil berumur sekitar 13 tahun, berambut _soft pink_, ditangan gadis itu terdapat sebuah boneka beruang yang ukurannya hampir sama dengan tubuhnya.

"Razette? Ada apa kesini?" tanya Castor pada adik angkatnya itu.

"Tadi aku mendengar onni-sama berteriak keras sekali, makanya aku ke sini, ku pikir ada sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padamu," jelas Razette seraya melangkah mendekati Castor dan langsung mendudukan dirinya di pinggiran ranjang _king size_ itu.

"Oh begitu, maaf ya sudah membuatmu khawatir padaku, tapi sekarang aku sudah tidak apa-apa kok," kata Castor seraya mengusap lembut rambut adik kesayangannya itu.

"Sungguh?" tanya Razette memastikan, ia menelengkan kepalanya ke samping dan mulai menatap Castor dengan mata pink keunguan besarnya yang mengilatkan kekhawatiran.

"Iya Razette, kau tidak perlu khawatir."

"Yang tadi itu… onii-sama mimpi buruk lagi ya?"

"…Ya"

"Belakangan ini onii-sama sering sekali mimpi buruk, apa onii-sama ingin menceritakannya padaku?"

"Kurasa tidak perlu, lagi pula itu hanya bunga tidur ."

"Tapi onii-sama sudah beberapa kali bermimpi buruk loh, yakin tidak mau menceritakannya padaku?" desak gadis itu dengan mata pink-keunguannya yang membulat penuh dengan rasa penasaran.

"Terima kasih untuk perhatiannya Razette, tapi maaf aku tidak ingin membicarakannya" ujar castor

"Begitu," Razette hanya mendesah kecewa sebelum beranjak dari tempat tidur untuk meraih segelas air putih yang terletak di night stand, " Ya sudah, ini sebaiknya onii-sama minum dulu."

"Terima kasih Razette."

"Kalau begitu aku akan kembali ke kamarku,"

"Ya, maaf sudah merepotkanmu Razette,"

"Tidak masalah kok onii-sama, aku senang bisa membantumu," ujar gadis itu seraya tersenyum manis dan sosoknya pun menghilang seiring dengan pintu yang terayun dan kemudian menutup meninggalkan Castor yang kembali larut dalam pemikiranya tentang mimpinya itu.

….

Basburg universitas

In library, at 09 45 PM

"Oi kacamata! Disini kau rupanya, kau belum ingin pulang?" tanya seseorang dari belakang Castor seraya menepuk-nepuk bahunya agak keras sehingga yang ditepuk meringis.

"Belum, aku masih harus mengumpulkan bahan untuk makalahku. Kau sendiri?" tanya Castor pada pria pirang bermata shapire yang kini tengah duduk di depannya.

"Hhh… hari ini entah kenapa aku merasa tidak ingin pulang ke apartemenku,"

"Memangnya ada apa? Apa ada sesuatu yang membuatmu malas untuk pulang?"

"Yah… tidak ada sih, cuman kalau aku pulang sekarang palingan aku akan dihadang oleh segerombolan gadis-gadis menyusahkan itu lagi."

"Siapa yang kau maksud?"

"...Aku baru memutuskan mereka semua kemarin, tapi sepertinya mereka tidak terima kalau kuputuskan begitu saja."

"Huh? Kau serius? Memangnya ada masalah apa kau dengan mereka?"

"Tidak ada, aku hanya sudah merasa bosan dengan mereka."

"Cih! Kau senang sekali mempermainkan hati perempuan ya? Semoga saja kau mendapatkan karmanya nanti," sindir Castor, Frau terkekeh sebelum memandang Castor dengan senyuman yang tergolong aneh.

"Karma ya? Yah kurasa aku sudah mendapatkan karmanya," ujar Frau seraya menyandarkan punggungnya kekepala kursi dan mendongakan kepalanya menatap langit-langit.

"Maksudmu?"

"…Belakangan ini aku baru menemukan orang yang menjadi pusat duniaku, namun sayang aku tidak mungkin bisa menjangkaunya," gumam Frau, Castor hanya terdiam memandang sahabatnya dengan ekspresi bingung.

Frau tersenyum getir sebelum bergumam kembali, "Kenapa karma selalu datang membawa penderitaan dari pada suka cita?"

"Apa maksudmu sebenarnya, Frau?" tanya Castor yang makin tak mengerti arah pembicaraan Frau.

"Aku jatuh cinta dengan seseorang... yang tidak seharusnya kucintai,"

"Maksudmu kau jatuh cinta pada seorang wanita yang sudah terikat dengan seseorang, begitu?"

" Ya, bisa dikatakan begitu."

"Kenapa kau tidak mencoba untuk mengatakan perasaanmu padanya, biasanya 'kan kau akan tetap mengatakan perasaanmu tidak peduli kalau gadis itu terikat dengan orang lain."

"Kalau aku mengatakan perasaanku padanya dia pasti akan menjauhiku karena jijik… bahkan kalau aku mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya padamu kau juga akan memandangku jijik."

"Kenapa aku harus begitu?" tanya Castor pada Frau yang sekarang ini tengah mendengus frutasi dan menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit ditebak.

"Haruskah aku mengatakan hal yang lebih spesifik lagi padamu? Orang yang aku sukai itu laki-laki!" seru Frau frutasi.

"HAHH!" seru Castor seraya terlonjak dari tempat ia duduk, sedangkan Frau yang mendapati reaksi berlebihan Castor hanya menanggapinya dengan ekspresi biasa saja karena ia sudah bisa memprediksikan reaksi sahabatnya itu.

"Jadi… kau…"

"Sudah kuduga reaksimu akan seperti itu, aku tidak akan terkejut kalau setelah ini kau akan menjauhiku karena orientasiku ini, ka—"

"Tidak, bukan begitu," potong Castor seraya kembali duduk dengan tenang di kursinya.

"Maksudmu… kau tidak masalah dengan orientasiku yang menyimpang ini? Kupikir kau akan menceramahiku habis-habisan setelah kau tahu yang sebenarnya," ujar Frau yang kali ini bingung dengan reaksi sahabatnya.

"… Aku tidak bisa mengatakan hal itu benar atau pun salah, yah… seperti kata pepatah _'cinta itu memang buta'. _Aku hanya bisa memberimu saran, kalau kau yakin kalau ia adalah cinta sejatimu, kejar dia dan cintai ia sepenuh hatimu, walau pun orang-orang melarangmu, walaupun dunia menghujatmu, tetap yakini dirimu kalau itu memang sudah menjadi pilihanmu," ujar Castor seraya menaikan kaca matanya.

Sejenak Frau tercengang dengan nasehat yang diberikan sahabatnya sebelum tersenyum penuh apresiasi pada Castor.

"Trim's bro aku akan lakukan saranmu," ujar Frau sembari memberikan pelukan maut pada Castor hingga ia tercekik sebelum kemudian beranjak pergi dari tempatnya seraya mengancungkan jempol pada Castor yang tengah mengambil nafas banyak-banyak paska di peluk dengan sangat erat olehnya.

"Dasar," dengus Castor seraya menaikan kaca matanya yang melorot.

….

Castor berjalan mengintari pertokoan yang kebanyakan sudah tutup, segelintir orang berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa melewatinya. Pikirannya melayang pada percakapannya dengan Frau, entah kenapa ia jadi kepikiran dengan masalah cinta terlarang yang tengah dialami Frau. Logikanya mengatakan kalau hal itu salah, dan ia juga bersalah karena sudah membiarkan Frau tenggelam dalam cinta fana itu tapi hati kecilnya berbisik kalau cinta itu memang sebuta itu adanya, memang segila itu.

Di tengah perperangan batin itu Castor tidak menyadari ada seseorang yang sedang berjalan terhuyung kearahnya, dan baru sadar setelah ia bertabrakan dengan orang itu.

'Bruuk!'

"Ah…!" pekik orang itu saat wajahnya terbentur dada bidang Castor.

"A—ah maaf kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Castor seraya mendorong bahu pemuda yang ditabraknya itu untuk memastikan keadaan orang yang sudah ia tabrak.

Dengan tangan yang masih memegangi hidung, pemuda itu mendongak –_hazel meet lavender_– bagaikan tersengat tersengat aliran listrik berkekuatan rendah Castor tersentak, telinganya seperti tuli dari deru mobil disekitarnya sehingga ia bisa mendengar gema detak jantungnya yang berdetak cepat bagaikan gema lonceng gereja.

Tidak jauh beda dengan Castor pemuda berambut lilac di hadapannya itu pun seakan membeku, matanya yang tadinya sayu kini terbelalak sempurna dengan mulut mungilnya yang agak bengkak seakan ingin mengucapkan sesuatu namun tidak ada suara yang keluar dari tenggorokannya.

Lama mereka seperti itu sebelum Castor menyadari sesuatu dari pemuda tersebut, rambut lilac pemuda itu agak acak-acakan, ada beberapa kancing yang Castor sadari menghilang dari kemeja yang ia pakai terakhir ada beberapa bekas _kissmark _yang Castor tangkap di sekitar leher putih pucat pemuda itu, dan entah kenapa keadaan pemuda itu membuat sesuatu pada dirinya seakan sakit dan marah pada sesuatu yang ia juga tidak tahu kenapa.

Dan dengan satu sentakan pemuda itu melepaskan tangan Castor dari bahunya dan dengan tergesa-gesa pemuda itu berbalik dan berlari ke arah penyebrangan tanpa memperdulikan lampu merah yang bergambar tidak boleh menyebrang.

"He, hei kau! Ja—"

'Tiiit!'

Castor tercekat ketika sebuah mobil melaju ke arah pemuda itu dan entah kenapa Castor _reflect_ berlari kearah pemuda itu dan mendorongnya kembali ke trotoar sedangkan ia terpental sekitar 5 meter saat mobil itu menabraknya.

Darah segar mengucur dari kepalanya mewarnai aspal hitam itu dengan merahnya, orang-orang yang tak jauh dari tempat kejadian itu langsung berteriak panik dan menggrombongi Castor termasuk pemuda yang diselamatkannya itu.

Di ujung kesadarannya dengan samar Castor bisa melihat dan mendengar, diantara teriakan panik dan minta tolong orang-orang yang menggrombonginya suara antara jeritan dan isakan serta wajah panik yang terlihat dari wajah cantik sang pemuda yang diselamatkannya, memohon agar ia tetap dengan kesadarannya, tapi rasa kantuk yang menyerangnnya mendesak Castor untuk menutup matanya, dan satu-satunya yang bisa ia tangkap adalah suara isakan putus asa sang pemuda yang berangsur-angsur menghilang dari pendengarannya seiring kesadarannya yang semakin menghilang.

"Tolong bertahanlah Xing Lu…"

TBC

Author note : Yosh! Moshi-moshi minna, watashi wa Claraferllia Freylux yoroshiku! Ferl author baru di fandom ini, jadi mohon bantuannya ya senpai! Sebelumnya Ferl selalu berkeliaran di fandom kuroshitsuji dan sempat mampir ke fandom naruto, setelah hiatus akibat WB berkepanjangan selama satu tahun lebih akhirnya Ferl bisa menulis lagi dan Ferl ingin fandom 07 ghost menjadi persinggahan pertama Ferl sesudah bangkit dari hatus.

Eh, ngomong-ngomong Ferl terinspirasi membuat fic ini dari lagunya KalaFina yang berjudul Red Moon. Ferl tahu kalau songfic itu dilarang jadi Ferl akan berusaha membuat fic ini seoriginal mungkin.

Oh ya bagi yang menantikan fic Romeo and Juliet versi kuroshitsuji (kalau memang ada) insya Allah Ferl akan menyelesaikannya secepatnya jadi tunggu aja ya!

And the last, Ferl mau ngucapin terima kasih sudah mau mampir di fic Ferl ini. Di mohon kritik dan sarannya, diflame juga gak apa-apa asal ngebangun.

Okay, bye everyone

See you next chapter 0b


	2. Chapter 2

07-ghost © Yuki Amemiya & Yukino Ichihara

Title : The curse of forbidden love

Summary : "Hmm? Kau mengatakan sesuatu, Xing lu?" tanya Ilyusha sembari menoleh kearah Xing lu.

"Ah, tidak ada apa-apa kok," ujar Xing lu seraya tersenyum dipaksakan Ilyusha hanya menaikkan alisnya heran sebelum mengedikkan bahunya dan kembali fokus pada jalanan yang di lewatinya.

Yah… sepertinya ia memang harus mengubur perasaan itu dalam-dalam…

Pairing : Castor x Labrador

Rated : T

Genre : Romance & Tragedy

Created by : Claraferllia Freylux

Kelopak mata seputih bengkoang itu perlahan terbuka menampilkan hazel yang kemudian menyipit ketika merasakan sinar mentari yang merasuk kepenglihatannya. Si empunya mengerang ketika merasakan rasa sakit disekujur tubuhnya terutama dibagian kepala dan punggungnya.

"Ah! Syukurlah kau sudah siuman," seru seseorang yang berada di sebelahnya dengan nada penuh kelegaan. Pria yang tengah terbaring itu menoleh kearah sumber suara tadi dan mendapati sang mentor tengah bersimpuh dihadapannya dengan sebuah mangkuk berisi ramuan ditangannya, dan ia baru sadar kalau ia tengah terbaring diatas rerumputan di kebun milik mentornya.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya pemuda _brunette_ itu seraya bangkit dengan tangan yang tengah memegangi kepalanya yang terasa pening dibantu oleh pemuda berambut sewarna lilac di sampingnya.

"Kau terjatuh dari atas pohon ketika mau mengembalikan seekor anak burung yang terjatuh dari sarangnya," pemuda berparas cantik itu menghela nafas sejenak sebelum melanjutkan, "Kau harusnya lebih hati-hati Xing lu! Kau tidak tahu betapa takutnya aku ketika mendengar berita dari anak-anak yang bermain denganmu kalau kau terjatuh dari atas pohon. Syukur lukamu tidak serius, kalau saja kau sampai gegar otak, apa yang harus aku katakana pada Xing fa-Dono?" omel pemuda berparas cantik itu, sementara pemuda yang dipanggil Xing lu itu hanya tertawa geli menanggapi omelan sang mentor yang menurutnya tidak cocok marah-marah dengan wajahnya yang terlampau lembut.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan?" tanya pemuda berambut lilac itu.

"Hump… kau tahu Ilyusha, kau tidak cocok marah-marah dengan wajahmu yang seperti itu."

"Memangnya ada apa dengan wajahku? Dan bisakah kau bersikap lebih sopan pada orang yang lebih tua darimu? Terlebih lagi aku ini mentormu!"

"Fuhh… mulut cerewetmu tidak cocok dengan wajah cantikmu."

"Xi—Xing lu!"

"Ha'i, ha'i, tsumannai, Ilyusha-Sama!" ujar Xing lu seraya tersenyum menahan tawa. Ilyusha hanya menghela nafas lelah seraya mencoba menjadi dirinya yang biasanya, entah kenapa ia jadi sering _out of character _kalau sudah berhadapan dengan pemuda _brunette _di depannya ini.

"Ya sudah, ayo kita keasrama. Tidak baik tiduran di sini, tubuhmu sudah tidak apa-apa 'kan?"

"Yah… cuman agak nyeri di bagian punggung tapi tidak apa-apa kok."

"Ya sudah sini biar aku bantu kau berjalan," ujar Ilyusha seraya mengaitkan tangan Xing lu kebahunya.

"Ah, maaf merepotkan," ujar Xing lu seraya tersenyum tidak enak kepada pemuda yang tengah memapahnya.

"Tidak apa, lagi pula ini sudah menjadi kewajibanku sebagai mentormu," ujar pemuda berparas cantik itu seraya balas tersenyum lembut pada Xing lu.

"Mentor… ya…" gumam Xing lu dengan nada kecil namun tersirat penuh kekecewaan ia sebenarnya sedikit banyak mengharapkan sang mentor merasakan perasaan yang sama seperti apa yang ia rasakan terhadap pria yang sebenarnya sudah berkepala tiga di sebelahnya ini, tapi sepertinya tidak mungkin, melihat umur mereka yang terlampau jauh, ia yang baru saja menginjak usia 15 tahun, sedangkan pria itu sudah berumur 31 tahun. Terlebih lagi mereka berdua sama-sama… ah, lupakan. Lebih baik ia menyimpan dalam-dalam perasaannya kepada mentornya itu di lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam.

"Hmm? Kau mengatakan sesuatu, Xing lu?" tanya Ilyusha sembari menoleh kearah Xing lu.

"Ah, tidak ada apa-apa kok" ujar Xing lu seraya tersenyum dipaksakan Ilyusha hanya menaikkan alisnya heran sebelum mengedikkan bahunya dan kembali fokus pada jalanan yang di lewatinya.

Yah… sepertinya ia memang harus mengubur perasaan itu dalam-dalam…

.

.

.

Bulir coklat dalam itu perlahan menyeruak terlihat ketika kelopak mata seputih bengkoang itu meninggi, si empunya mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali mencoba menghapus kabut yang menyelimuti pandanganya.

"Akhirnya kau sadar juga," ujar sebuah suara yang entah kenapa terasa familiar di telinganya.

"Aku di mana?" tanya Castor seraya memegangi kepalanya yang berdeyut nyeri.

"Kau di rumah sakit sekarang," jawab pemuda yang berada di sebelahnya.

"Rumah sakit?" beo Castor.

"Yah… kau berlari kearahku dan mendorongku kembali ketrotoar sesaat sebelum sebuah mobil menabrakmu dan membuatmu terpental sejauh lima meter dari tempatmu mendorongku," jelas pemuda itu dengan nada bersalah terselip dikalimatnya. Ah ya, ia tahu sekarang alasan ia terbaring di sini, agak tidak percaya juga kalau ia masih bisa diselamatkan melihat cara ia tertabrak, ia pikir kalau tidak tewas di tempat pasti sekarang ini ia sedang koma, dan keadaannya sekarang ini hampir bisa di nyatakan baik-baik saja, yang terdapat luka hanya pada bagian kepalanya yang agak bocor dan tangan kirinya yang digif.

"Hei… aku ingin bertanya padamu, kenapa waktu itu kau menolongku? Padahal 'kan kita tidak saling mengenal, kalau saja waktu itu kau tidak menolongku keadaanmu tidak akan semenyedihkan ini," tanya pemuda itu seraya menatap Castor.

"… Entahlah aku juga tidak mengerti, tubuhku bergerak sendiri tanpa dikomandoi oleh otakku. Lagi pula apa salahnya menolong orang, ya 'kan?"

"Baka! Kau hampir saja tewas di tempat kalau saja orang-orang tidak cepat-cepat membawamu kerumah sakit," bentak pemuda itu dengan nada kekhawatiran terselip dikalimatnya.

Castor mengerjap sekali, entah mengapa ia merasakan _déjà vu_ saat mendengar pemuda itu memarahinya, seperti… ia pernah mengalami kejadian yang seperti ini sebelumnya.

"Memang apa bagusnya menolong orang sepertiku! Seharusnya kau biarkan saja aku mati," ujar pemuda itu lagi yang kali ini terdengar menyerupai lirihan.

"…Kenapa kau ingin mati?" tanya Castor heran.

Pemuda berambut lilac itu terdiam sejenak seraya meremas kerah kemejanya sebelum berujar, "Karena keberadaanku hanyalah sampah bagi dunia."

Castor menatap lawan bicaranya itu dengan intens, meneliti penampilan pemuda itu dari ujung rambut sampai kekaki.

"Kenapa kau menganggap dirimu sebagai sampah?"

"… Karena… aku…"

"Apa ini berhubungan dengan apa yang kau lakukan sebelum bertemu denganku?" tanya Castor seraya menatap tajam kearah pemuda lilac yang sekarang ini tengah menundukkan kepalanya.

Dengan diamnya pemuda itu Castor sudah bisa mendapatkan kesimpulan tentang apa yang diperbuat pemuda di sampingnya itu.

"… Jadi… kau…" rasanya Castor sudah tidak perlu lagi jawaban ketika melihat pemuda itu makin menundukan kepalanya ia tahu bahwa dugaannya itu benar adanya.

"Begitu. Maaf kalau aku terkesan ingin ikut campur dengan kehidupan pribadimu. Tapi boleh aku tahu kenapa kau melakukan semua itu?"

"Aku tidak punya pilihan lain selain melakukan itu, aku hidup sebatang kara di dunia ini dan ayah baptisku terlalu banyak meninggalkan hutang untukku tanggung seorang diri, aku harus melakukannya kalau aku ingin tetap punya tempat berteduh."

"Jadi kau hidup sebatang kara?"

"… Ya…" jawab pemuda itu lirih.

Castor terdiam sejenak sebelum kemudian seulas senyuman lembut terlukis di wajah tampannya.

"Hei… bagaimana kalau kau tinggal di tempatku?"

.

.

.

TBC

Author note : Hiho~ ketemu lagi sama Ferl~ yosh~ akhirnya chapter 2 selesai juga! Maaf ya agak lama Ferl memang bukan author yang bisa fast update soalnya, jadi mohon di maklumi.

Oh ya buat ShizuharaS89 yang udah mau-maunya ngereview fic abal Ferl ini, Ferl mau ngucapin terima kasih sebesar-besarnya atas kesediaannya dan tentang tebakan anda yang Frau suka sama siapa itu, yup! Anda benar sekali, orang yang disukai Frau memang Teito*Give applause*.

Udah dulu deh gak tau lagi harus ngetik apa lagi, dimohon reviewnya ya~


End file.
